The LED of solid luminous elements, owing to electrical and optical advantages such as low energy consumption, long service life, good stability, small size, fast response and stable luminous wave length, is widely applied in fields like illumination, household appliance, display and indicator. Moreover, this kind of luminous elements enjoys considerable progress in luminous effect and service life and therefore, is promising to become the mainstream for a new generation of lighting and luminous elements.
Mains electricity is AC (alternating current). Traditional DC LED elements need to use power converters such as switch power to convert the commercial power supply into low-voltage power, which causes loss during this process.
FIG. 1 is the sectional structural view of a lateral HV LED, which reduces power loss at the power conversion end; however, the single LED unit 110 has a lateral structure that cannot be driven by high current density owing to low luminous efficiency, current blockage, high thermal resistance, etc., of lateral LED chips.